


The First Night

by alba17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's first night on the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt, _first night on the wall_.

He can barely feel his knees but his sword is solid in his hand. He's alone, no one else visible, but he can sense his comrades along the wall. The bond they have can't be seen, but it's strong and pure. 

Night comes. The darkness surrounds him, impenetrable, a blanket of inky black. The sounds are like nothing else he's ever heard. But he's sworn to stay there. He downs his fear like a draught of whiskey. 

He can sense the dawn coming, the black inching towards grey. His senses soften and relax. Is there something out there?

He wonders.


End file.
